I'm a Rebel
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Harry Potter is the slightly younger twin of Landry Potter, supposed 'Boy-Wonder'/Boy-who-lived. At 2 years of age the twins were attacked. At 8 years of age, Harry and his group of friends, all neglected to some degree, run away.The outcome is a group called the Rebels.Their leader, Shadow. How will the world react when this, well, rebelling group is forced to save them?HP/GW,R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! This is Alyss Potter, but you can call me Lish or Jade if you want. As this is my first fanfiction story, I decided I'd kick it off with an HP wrong-boy-who-lived/twin-who-lived. As y'all will get to know, I'm a HUUUUUGE HP fan, go JK Rowling! I'm going to try and update at least twice a week or more. If I don't, give me a holler and I'll be typing quick as 'Severus Snape confronted with bath soap', or something like that. Also, write whatever reviews you feel serve this story justice, but please keep them appropriate for kids at least 10 years old. **

**Also, I'm going to add song suggestions for each chapter. For this one, I'm going to go with Christina Perri- A thousand Years, and My Immortal by Evanescence **

watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00

watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo

**This is my second upload(sadly) because word somehow screwed up the second part of my story's spacing. Well, here's to hoping you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP. JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp autumn night at Godric's Hollow October 31. The night air was cold, yet a tinge of softness, wrapping the youngest child to the grandfathers in chilled embraces. Children ran from house to house in their Halloween costumes, collecting candy of every shape, sort, and size. Red, orange, yellow, and brown fall leaves formed miniature tornados as they swirled around children's feet. Laughter sounded form every street, a few shrieks of delight, and the giggles of young schoolgirls could be found whichever way you looked.

All was peaceful as Lily and James Potter played, hugged, and coddled their twin sons, Harry and Landry. The hidden house was a warm and friendly place, colors of every sort filling the hall, (but mainly red and gold, of course). Extravagant decorations covered the walls. Quite a few pictures lined the interior of the house, waving and smiling, quite a few cooing at the sight of the young children.

James sat on the plush, red couch with gold linings, while Lily was in the kitchen making a Halloween feast. Harry and Landry were sitting on the fluffy red rug, Landry pulling tuffs of the red fuzz out with his tiny, meaty hands, while Harry sat there, staring at his parents with his intelligent, bright green eye's.

'Oh James," sighed Lily, reaching over and grabbing her husbands hand," look how sweet they are."

James laughed at his wife melting at the sight of their baby's. "They sure are two little cuties, quite handsome for their age."

The young baby's, only just 25 months old, giggled with delight at the sight of their parents looking at them, Landry's sounding a bit more like a hacking cough, while Harry's had a sweet, musical tinge to it. At first sight, a person could tell the two twins were quite different.

Harry was very smart for his age, had messy, black hair that was already several inches long, covering his brilliant, yet intelligent green eyes just slightly. His figure was still chubby with baby fat, but one could tell that one day, he would grow to have a slight masculine build, yet he would have prominent lean features and at least 6 feet of height on him. Already he had slightly tan skin that most people worked themselves up on trying to achieve. Overall, most would say his best features were his eye's, the startling green filled with life and joy, with a tiny hint of gold in them. Wherever The Potter's went, they received complements on how cute and handsome Harry was. They were also often surprised when Harry would thank them maturely. Upon following them, they would also jump back in surprise when Harry never asked for anything, and if he did, it was always with a please. If he was told no, he would put it back silently, without complaints.

Landry, on the other hand, had bright red hair mixed with a dull brown color, messy like Harry's, but only about an inch long. He had dull blue eye's that were very boring. He had a lot more baby fat on him then Harry, and looked as though he was a pale colored beach ball. It was extremely obvious he would have lots of weight on him when he was older, and a very masculine build. People would always coo at him when the Potter's were in public, and was often told how adorable and chubby he was. But if he was refused a toy, you could easily find him by his wailing and blubbering. His talking was much below his expected age, and he could only say a few words, like 'Quidditch', 'Mommy', 'Daddy', 'NO!', 'or I want.' Most of the time, he was talking baby gibberish.

Like most parents, Lily and James had favorites. James held James with enough love to smother an army spoiled boys. Saying he had the build of a future Quidditch player, James got Landry everything Quidditch he could get his hands on. He talked Quidditch, wore Quidditch, read Quidditch books, and got Landry Quidditch posters and cloths. Being fans of the Cannons, that usually meant Landry was wearing red, which clashed horribly with his hair.

Lily, on the other hand, saw Harry's intelligence right away and decided that he would most likely have a brilliant mind. She bought him lots of books that had smaller pictures and more words, usually meant for 4-year-old toddlers. Before they went into hiding, she brought him to several wizard and muggle bookstores and decorating shops and bought whatever he pointed to. When they were done, they went home and put most everything into his room he shared with his brother. In the end, the twin's room was a bizarre clash of personalities.

On one side you had the bright red colors, screaming Chudly Cannons, the other a more subtle brown and baby blue. Landry's side was filled with posters and pictures of the team, waving and smiling at him, and there was a tiny gold bookcase with few picture books that only had around 10 words per book. Harry's side had many brown bookcases with silver edgings, filled to the brim with books of every type, some child books, other's going all the way up to college level, (obviously for future references). Landry's side held a crib that was very high and filled with plushy, feathery pillows, bright red, very obnoxious. Harry's had a small bed that looked warm, comfortable, and inviting.

James and Lily Potter were very proud of their children, as one could tell. Their best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Marley Mckinnion all loved the children as well. Most liked Landry's obnoxious manner, and tended to play with him more, while others, like Remus, liked Harry's kinder manner. Lily and James judged they would all keep their children at all costs, and told them the location of Godric's Hallow. However, they made it so their friends could not tell anyone else the location of their house, except Peter, who was their secret keeper.

So it was on Halloween night that the Potters were completely relaxed. Their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, was spending the night with his mother in their fidelius charm, they were told, so they had no worry's anyone could be attacked.

James waved his wand around, making bubbles come out of the end. Harry and Landry giggled and laughed, jumping to get the bubbles, while Lily watched on and laughed, taking pictures with her camera.

The family was enjoying themselves thoroughly, when the front door flew off its hinges and sailed past them in the hallway. James jumped to his feet, wand in hand, and Lily ran in and scooped up the boys.

"Lily!" shouted James, running past her and into the hallway," it's him! Grab the kids and GO!"

"BUT JAMES!" she called after him, but she could already see a barrage of curses and spells flying past the door. Landry started crying at the noise, and she quickly grabbed a pacifier and put it in his mouth. Now was not the time for distraction.

James knew that running to fight Voldemort was a terrible idea, and it was obvious he was going to die. But he knew it was worth it if they survived. He could never live with himself if they died.

"Ah, James Potter, supposed 'Elite' Auror. " Voldemort sneered as James came rushing into the hallway." You know that you will die, but you still keep fighting."

He chuckled and stepped into the hallway, his black cloak swishing behind him, red eyes visible beneath the hood.

James glared at him," You will never win this war; no matter how many wizards you kill. I am the same, I will keep fighting until the end."

"Too bad you will DIE TODAY! AVADA KADAVERA!" shouted Voldemort.

James ducked below the curse and pointed his wand at Voldemort "STUPEFY!"

"CURICO!"

"IMPERIMENTA!"

"IMPERIUS!"  
"LEVICORPUS!"  
And the barrage of spells continued as Lily peaked her head into the hallway. Protecting Harry and Landry with her arms and ducking her head, she ran into the fray and towards the stairway. She screamed as a spell flew past her and shattered the picture in front of her.

"LILY" cried James. He turned towards her, shouting "PROTEGRO!"

A shimmering transparent shield formed in front of her, just stopping a nasty stinging hex from hitting her.

"James, LOOK OUT!" cried Lily.

James turned, and barley avoided a Conjunctivitus Curse. "GO, LILY!" cried James, shooting a well-aimed Diffindo. Lily turned and ran up the stairway, still holding Harry and Landry from harms way.

James turned back towards Voldemort with a sad smile on his face. " You're to late. They'll be safe before you ever get to them."

Voldemort had pure fury on his face. "INCARCEROUS, STUPEFY!"

James, unprepared, fell to the ground as he was tied up with ropes and stunned. Voldemort cast him a disdained look. He would have killed him, but that annoying and utterly useless rat, Pettigrew, made him swear not to kill Lily and James before giving him the location of the house.

Voldemort proceeded up the stairs, hearing the shifting of boxes, and the wails of a child. 'Ah, so their portkey didn't work,' he thought with an evil smirk. That, of course, was due to the anti-apparition wards. Reaching the top, Voldemort blasted the door open and destroyed the boxes in his way. The muggle born women, not even worthy to be called a squib, in his opinion, screamed and threw herself in front of the children, as if that would stop him. "Please, show mercy, not Harry and Landry, take me instead!" she cried.

"Step aside, silly girl, I said, STEP ASIDE!"

"No, no, please, show mercy, not Harry and Landry, I'll do anything!" This girl was irritating him, he decided, and he cast another stupefy curse, along with a 'Locomotor Mortis!" With Lily out of the way, Voldemort turned towards Harry and Landry. "So one of you is supposed to defeat me one day," he muttered. He observed the different ways the children were reacting to him.

The one, Landry, was wailing his head off at the sight of a scary man shooting red light at his mother. Harry, on the other side, was gazing at Voldemort with surprising defiance for a 2 year old. He was the one, Harry, decided Voldemort. Harry looked at lot more mature than Landry, with books around an actual bed. Landry just had posters everywhere and an enormous crib smack down in the center of it. "Ah, so little Harry, ready to die now?" taunted Voldemort. He was expecting Harry to cry, scream, and hide under his covers. He was NOT expecting him to stand up and glare at Voldemort. "What did oui do to mummy and daddy?!" he asked angrily, not quite able to say you.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, "So, you've inherited your mothers anger, and your fathers persistence, I see. Such would've done well in the ranks of my Deatheaters. Too bad you're going to die. AVADA KEDAVERA!" He shouted.

Instead of killing Harry on the spot, as it should've, Voldemort saw a strange golden, shimmering shield erupt in front of Harry, deflecting and successfully rebounding the spell towards Voldemort. Unprepared, Voldemort was hit with the curse, and, with an anguished scream, disappeared in a flash of green and silver light.

Poor little fell down, unprepared for the sudden drain in his magical core. The ceiling started to tremble and cave in on the twins. Gasping, Harry willed the roof to stay up, using up vast amounts of energy. Harry fell to his knees under such strain. Harry looked up upon hearing his brother cry with even more anger and pain then before. A chunk of the crib had hit his brother on the cheek, creating a 'V' shaped cut. If just to make his brother stop crying, Harry used whatever ounces of magic he had left to heal it. But without the proper amount of magic, it was only partially healed, leaving a very noticeable scar. Harry himself had a lightning bolt scar on his head that was hidden under his vast amount of under the strain of holding the ceiling up and healing his brother, Harry fell into a deep recover sleep. Albus

Dumbledore was having a very nice day in his office, with Fawkes the phoenix, and a few delicious lemon drops. It was the Halloween feast, and Voldemort hadn't attacked anyone for almost a month now. That was, until his alarms for the Potter house went off. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Fawkes tail, and appeared in front of the Potter residents. The house was falling down. There were flames licking the windows, and chunks of the walls were missing.

Running into the ruins, Dumbledore saw James Potter, his former student and a trouble making marauder, tied up in ropes, and seemingly unconscious. Casting a quick 'enervate,' Dumbledore loosened the ropes and proceeded to tear them James feebly stirred, Dumbledore shook him, not too roughly," James" said Dumbledore, "what happened?!" "Dumbledore," questioned James confusedly, then suddenly, shot straight up, "LILY!" he cried." Dumbledore," he turned back to the purple robed man," You-know-who was here! He attacked us!" Dumbledore needed no more explanation. Gesturing for James to follow him, they sprinted up the stairs to the kid's room, to find the door blasted open.

Running into the room, they found Lily collapsed on the floor in front of Landry, Harry slumped in-between the bed and the floor, and Landry wailing his head off. "LILY!" James yelled, running to aid his wife. Dumbledore took in the scene more carefully, checking for traces of magic. There was a little on Harry, but when Dumbledore went on to check his magical ore, he was astonished. It was so small; Harry was on the borderline of a squib! Landry, on the other hand, had large traces of magic on him, with an average magical core. When Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, he jumped back in surprise!

It was creaking and groaning as vines of magic wrapped around it, trying to support it. Dumbledore quickly used a few spells to sustain and repair the roof. Looking at Landry in awe, Dumbledore saw a curious shaped cut on his cheek. Moving closer he found a scar, shaped to the letter V. This was it! Landry must be the boy! Hearing a groan and a shout of happiness behind him, Dumbledore turned to see Lily sitting up, rubbing her head, as James held her in a suffocating hug. So, Voldemort had kept them alive, why? "Oh, Lily, I was so worried!" said James, trying to brush away a few tears.

"James, I'm ok, but, what about the kids?!" she said, suddenly startled into jumping to her feet.

"Relax, my dear girl," Dumbledore said soothingly," Harry and Landry are just fine."

Lily looked at him, confused," Wait, they are?"

"Yes, but I've found something you'll find intriguing." Dumbledore turned to Landry and picked him up. "May I present to you, Landry, the boy-who-lived!"

Lily and James looked at Dumbledore in shock. Then, they both rushed forward to embrace Landry. "Oh, my little boy saved his brother from you-know-who," she started sobbing and held James and Landry, worried they would both disappear in a second if she wasn't holding onto them.

And that's how Harry woke up. He looked on sadly. Didn't his mommy want to see if he was ok? Harry struggled to his feet, but fell down with a cry. His mother and father didn't even notice him. Harry used the bed to hold himself up, his legs shacking under the strain. He tried to walk over to his mom, dad, and brother, but fell to his knees. He felt so sleepy, so very sleepy. "Mummy?" he whispered.

Lily turned to see her youngest son on his knees, his hands and knees scratched severally, and his little green eyes filled with questioning sadness. 'We didn't even check to see if he was ok' thought Lily, horrified.

The last thing he heard was his mother's panicked screams as his eyelids fluttered closed.

**A/N**

**Soooooo, what'd you guys think? Like it? I had to rewrite parts of this, and let me tell you, it was NOT FUN! So I'm thinking about posting the next chapter tomorrow but I'm going to have to write the rest of today! The next chapter is either going to be about how Harry meets the crew, or when he runs away. I'm leaning towards meeting the crew, what do y'all think? This chapter took me forever! It's 3,083 words, 6 pages long with a font size of 12.**

**If you've got suggestions on a story you want written, a song, or chapter ideas, contact me or review! **

**Also, a oneshot about Hermione after the war is coming out soon, so stay tuned!**

**Love from,**

**Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hellooooooooooo again! I'm so excited! Thank you guys so much for, what, 300 views in 1 day for both my stories! I posted Hermione's mask really late, yet I still got around 70 views! So, here's your second chapter. I decided I'd start this story now, since so many of you already read and favorite and followed this story! Please review, though. I have no idea what you guys think about this story. **

**In this chapter, Harry and Hermione are talking slightly babyish because they're only three years old! Yes they are smart, but their bodies are still developing, so that makes it hard for them to talk.**

**Also, for some weird reason, and I double-checked this, but the links to my songs don't seem to be working. So this chapter, I'm just going to post the song and writer. This chapter is going to be a little different, so hold onto your seats, folks, here we go!**

**Songs:**

**Lithium by Evanescence**

**The last song I'm wasting on you by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter (Or I'd make this a book)**

Chapter 2

Three days. That's how long Harry had been at 's after the battle with Voldemort. It had taken a lot out of his 2 year old body. That's also how long it took him to regain strength in his legs. Over this period of time, a really kind nurse named Natasha, with strait long, blond hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes, had been taking care of him. She was now the most motherly person in his world. Lily, James and little Landry had visited him once, and it hadn't been a very good visit.

When they had first arrived, Lily had thrown herself on Harry with a huge hug, sobbing about how horrible she felt, and asking if he was ok. At first Harry had been shocked, but he gradually got over it, and felt happy is mom was back to loving him again.

Just minutes latter, Landry had started sobbing in James's arms that his scar hurt. Lily had instantly abandon Harry to check Landry. Harry's happy facade instantly faded.

So they didn't really care, after all. This was just a show, the 'happy Potter family'. Yeah, right.

Harry was a very suspicious person, even at a young age. That was kind of forced into him because of Landry's baby tantrums. Whenever he had one, Lily would rush over to him and check if he was all right before guiltily making her way back to Harry. When Harry asked her why she did this, James was already by Landry's side, Lily would reply, 'Oh, dearie, you never cry, and Landry, he's just always so scared! I'm sure you understand, you're such a smart little two year old.' And then, they'd continue their playing, or reading.

'_Well_,' thought Harry, '_there's really no need to stay close to them if they like Landry better. Why don't I just go off and do my own thing?_'

It was his birthday, July 31. He was turning 3 years old. Not that his parents cared. They'd sent him anyway, making a big, huge party for Landry, fussing, and crying (in Lily's case). They had forgotten him very fast in the face of 'poor-icky'-Landry's' defeat of Voldemort, and how he would 'have such a hard life to train and defeat Voldemort again' (Dumbledore had come by and told the Potters of Voldemort's most likely return, and how Landry would need to be trained at a young age.)

He was still only 3 years old, though. The loss of his family's love hit him hard, and for a month or two, he moped around until he found a new friend in 's. It was his last check-up.

Harry stood up and looked around the room. It was a public ward, and had not really changed much in the past few days. The entire room was hospital white, and there were 8 beds throughout the room. There were chairs beside each bed and a separating cloth around each one if the patients wanted to hide themselves. The only difference was the patients. They were constantly switching rooms and being checked out. Poor Harry was sure he was the only one still here that was an original person because all of his numerous check-ups. The nice thing about the room, though, was that everyone was close to his age, patient-wise. The ages were 2-4.

Looking around he saw a hidden bed in the shadows, where a sniffling noise was coming out. Thinking back to it, Harry hadn't seen that person leave once since he was here, and seen them here on several other occasions he had had a check-up. He saw the occasional nurse, (with his observant eye), try and talk and give things to the person hidden, but they were unsuccessful, and usually left who was there alone. The bed was surrounded by piles of books, giving Harry the impression this person was a book lover, like him.

Harry decided venture out and visit the child. They looked kind of lonely, and Harry knew how it was to be lonely.

Walking to the corner, Harry peered into the shadows. He saw a young girl, maybe two years old at the least, with bushy brown hair, huddled in a ball, rocking back and forth as she sobbed silently.

"Hewo?" Harry called out, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I'm fwee, what's youw name?", still having trouble prenouncing words, after all, he's only three.

The girl looked up at him in surprise, and tried to cover the fact that she had been crying seconds before. "I-I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm awso 3. Why do ou wan do dalk do me?"

Harry looked at her weirdly, "Why nout?"

Hermione wiped her nose subtly, "Well, my parents don-don't like to talk to me. Dey say I have fweakish powers, and onwy like my owder sister, Bessy, with her g-good wooks and popularity, dough her gwades awen't as good as mine" she added as an afterthought, more to herself than Harry. She turned back to Harry with renewed fear in her eyes, "And then dey punish me for b-being better dan Bessy, d-dey send me to my-my woom without food fo-for a fw days, and make me cwean up EVEWYTHING!" she added the last part angrily.

She stood up and started pacing in front of Harry, muttering angrily about her parents and Bessy. "_dhen_ dhey decide, oh, Hermione can't be as good as Bessy, she'll 'ave do stay howm fwom school! Dey dink dey can hold _me_ fwom learning? I dink not! I'm going do steal bossy Bessy's owd school books, not dat she'll notice, and I'll 'ave to wead dem at night! Maybe after de chores, and , and, I'll sneak down do de cupboard, and I can hide dem dere, not like they'll ever check dere. And, and….what?"

She looked up to see Harry looking at her with an odd expression she couldn't place. Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione with a serious expression on her face, "Dey, yowr parents, sound like dey're treating you de same as mine, but wose. I'm also a younger sibling, but by minutes. I'm a twin. But dey all say my bwoder defeated Voldemort, what?"

Hermione had gasped at his casual use of Voldemort's name. "You, you said you-know-who's name! And I didn' know you wer welated do du Potters! But I've neber heard of dem 'aving a younger son, Hmmmmm." She started looking off into space with a pondering expression on her face

"Yeah, well," Harry looked sourly at the door, "no one weally does, anymore."

Hermione quickly looked at Harry, "I'm sorry! I didn' mean do offend you, its just-"

Harry waved his hand in dismissal, "It's fine, I'm used do it by now. One time, dey sent me to evil Aunt Petunia's 'ouse fow a month so dey could take icy-little-Landry do a Quidditch tournament and go on a two-week vacation do de Bahamas. Even den, dey forgot abou' me undil Aunt Petunia weminded dem dey had anoder son a week lader. I 'ad do work as a slave at deir 'ouse, sleep under de cupboard, and was lucky eber to 'ave food at dinner, if dere was one speck of dust on Aunt Petunia's fwawless kitchen. I kind of ged ow ou feel abou' ur parents. My own parents forgec me at dinner, ever since Landry 'supposedly' defeaded 'ou-know-'o, and I've been eading wid de 'ouse elves."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "I've been 'ere for 4 monds because my parends forgod do pick me up. Dey dook me do a wegular 'ospital because they wanted do find a way to ged de 'freakiness' oud of me. De wards do wen' off. Dey put them there in case a magical child was ever put in there so they could put them here. They told my parents, but they completely ignored them. I could probably run away and Dey would neber notice…."

Harry looked at Hermione with excitement on his face, which seriously was freaking Hermione out. "Whad are 'ou dinking?" she asked suspiciously. From the minutes she had known Harry, she could tell he was a devious little boy.

"Weeelllllll," Harry began, "if your pawends and my pawends don' noice us, 'ou could come live wid me! Your pawends wouldn' noice 'ur absence, and mine wouldn' noice me 'aking someone into de 'ouse! Oh, do 'ou wand do be my fwiend?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before squealing and giving him a big hug. The nurse assigned to Hermione gasped. She had just walked into the ward to see Hermione hugging a little boy, and she looked the happiest she had ever seen her. Smiling slightly, she backed out of the room quietly.

Latter that day the Potters were going to pick up Harry. He and Hermione had been planning a way to bust Hermione out. They had finally decided Hermione would forge a letter from her parents that said she could go home with the Potters, since she had brilliant handwriting, and was pretty good at writing her mom's signature (from past experiences).

So when the Potters sent a house-elf to pick them up, to say Harry was surprised was an underestimate. It was his favorite elf, Binky, but he was sad his parent's hadn't arrived. Binky explained to Harry that his parents were busy with Landry's party, so they sent Binky instead.

"Hey Binky?"

"Yes master?" said Binky with a bow.

Harry frowned, "I've dold 'ou befowe, Binky, dat 'ou don' 'ave do call me masder or bow do me. I'm jus' Harry."

"Ok, Harry." Binky said hesitantly.

"Well, Binky, dis is Hermione. Her parents ignore her, doo. She wands do come howm and live wid us, is dat ok? I pwomise my pawends won' eben noice." Harry pleaded.

Binky looked shocked Harry would think otherwise, "Of course, master Harry! Any friend of yours is welcome. Binky is happy to help masters Harry and Hermione!"

Hermione bent down and hugged Binky, "Dank 'ou, Binky!" she said happily.

Binky blushed slightly. It was rare for him to receive praise from anyone but Master Harry.

Hermione walked up to the checkout desk and handed them the note. Then she tried as hard as she could not to say her words incorrectly, as to make the women think she was older than she was. "Excuse me, ma'am. My parents want me to go home with the Potters, where they'll pick me up from."

The check out lady was reading a book and accepted the note, nodding, without even looking at it.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, shrugging. Then they both grabbed on of Binky's hands, where they disappeared on the spot.

They arrived in front of the Potter house spinning around. Hermione was so dizzy; she fell down on the spot. When she looked up, she gasped.

The house should most likely be called Potter mansion. It was an enormous, Victorian style home, a 4-story mansion that sat upon a tall hill. It had a beautiful front yard, with bushes that were styled to look like different creatures, such as a hippogriff, a unicorn, a griffon, a dragon, and so on. It looked like a miniature Hogwarts from the pictures she had seen in the Daily Prophet.

Harry laughed as Hermione gazed, slack-jawed at the humongous mansion. "Come on, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, Binky close behind them.

The second they opened the door, they were greeted with a loud blast of noise. It seemed Landry's party was in full swing.

"Come on," Harry whispered to Hermione.

The threesome tiptoed into the living room. There really was no need for sneaking around, for there were a lot of people within the room. The entire room was lavishly decorated in streamers of every color; there were a bunch of enlarged pictures of Landry in the walls, and one enormous hanging in the center of the room, dangling from the ceiling. It read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANDRY!" with a big picture of Landry and their parents, hugging and kissing him.

All the posters had one thing in common; Harry was hiding in the background of the photo. It seemed his picture self felt he wasn't wanted, either.

Landry was in the middle of the room, stuffing his face with cake, and ripping open a pile of brightly wrapped presents.

Harry, Hermione, and Binky looked on in disgust. They all made their way to the stairs and climbed them up to Harry's room on the forth floor. When he opened the door, Hermione gasped.

It was the attic. A large attic, at that. Half the roof was missing on the other side, giving them an amazing view. A warm breeze came in and seemed to wrap Hermione up in its warm embrace. A King size bed lay on the opposite side of the room, covered in blue and silver covers. The room was painted dark blue with bright silver linings. Several large bookshelves' lined the room, filled to the edge with books of all sorts. Many of the walls were bare, but there were a few posters, here and there, of different bands and famous wizards (Book writers, mind you). A small desk sat on the opposite side of the room. A small door led to the bathroom, which was rather small, but easily functional. There was another door to Hermione's right, which was closed. Probably leading to another room. Harry's closet was attached to the bathroom, and it held few robes, and mostly 'muggle' cloths.

"This isa, um, my roum. Wha' dou tink?" Harry asked Hermione nervously.

Hermione gave Harry a huge smile. "Tis is de bes woom I've ever bien in. But, uh, wher will I sleep?"

Harry smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah! I hav a roum right ober dere bor ou. He led her over to the very door on the right she had been wondering about. He opened the door, and Hermione peeked her head in. Then she gave a squeal of delight.

In front of her was a room almost identical to Harry's, but with a few more girly touches to it. The posters on the wall were of female witches, most of which Hermione read about. The walls were painted a lighter blue with a bright silver lining. She ran to the closet and flung it open to find several female outfits. There were many muggle outfits, but the wardrobe also contained a few robes.

"Dis is all mine?" she asked in wonder.

Harry smiled, "All yours. I know id's noa much, bu' I onwy wen' shopping wonce and picked up a few female ou'fits incase I eber had a fwiend come ober. I can dake 'ou shopping wheneber 'ou wan'; I hav a few medallions my pawends lef' lying awound dat, when pu' on, make you look like an adul'. So if you need-"

Hermione tackled him in a hug. "Dis is amazing! Dis is the bes' stuff I've eber had! I love it!"

"I'm glad you like dis stuff!" Harry laughed, "It awso has id's own door," he pointed to the front of the room where a beautiful oak door stood.

Binky coughed to get their attention. They both looked at him, "As much as I want to stay here with you, masters, mistress Lily wants me to make the, ah, beach ball, a 3 tiered cake. I've got to go, but I'll visit masters, soon!"

"Dank's, Binky!" they both called as he disappeared away.

Both of them sat on one of Hermione's couches. "Id's a good dang no won saw us gow ub." Harry said to Hermione.

"Ya," she agreed.

Little did they know, a small, red head girl was running right towards them, tears on her face. The door to Hermione's room burst open and a little red blur shot passed them and collapsed on the bed, crying her little heart out. A small kitten was clutched in her arms, mewing its displeasure of having a small infant laying on top of it.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then at the girl, "Who are you? " asked Hermione.

The girl, barley two, shot up off the bed. "Oh, I sowwy," she said, trying to hide her tears, "I id nou moe anywon was in hewr. I, I just be going." She turned to the door.

"No, no, don gow!" said Hermione, "We were all awone hewr, doo. 'Ou can sday, if 'ou like."

"Um, ok." Said the girl. She sat down on the couch opposite of Harry and Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger." Harry said to break the silence.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said.

"Why were you crying, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

Ginny sniffiled, "My bwoders, dey ar sooooo mean! Dey said I am a girw, and girw's can'd pway spowts wid boys, dat dey gan onwy pway wid dolls. And Landwy Potter pushed me! I fewl down, and itd hur. Then he kicked Athena!"

Hermione looked at Ginny questioningly, "Athena?"

"My kitty," she said, holding up the small black cat with orange eye's.

Harry glared at the door, "My bwoder is sooooo mean! Sowwy Ginny. Do you want to be our friend?"

Ginny looked at them in delight, "Weawy?! Yaaaaaaayyyyyy! We can aww pway dogeder!"

The threesome played with each other all afternoon, happy to have found friends. They made Athena a few kitten toys, laughing as they watched her pounce on the stuffed rice-mouse. When they heard shout through the house that it was time for Ginny to go, she got slightly tearfull.

"When will I see ou gwys again?"

Harry and Hermione smiled. "Whenever you want. Just tell your mom you want to go to the Potter house to play with Harry."

"Yay!" Ginny squealed. She ran over and gave Harry and Hermione both big hugs and ran out of the room, Athena streaking after her with her tail in the air.

Harry and Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to her. Then they went to the tedious process of cleaning up the mess Ginny had made with them. Both of them smiled when they though of their awesome new friend.

**A/N**

**Whooooo! I finally finished this chapter! 3,222 words, and 6 pages, font 12 on word. I started and finished this today, just like I promised. The next chapter is going to be slightly hard to finish, though I'll try to get it up tomorrow. If not, expect the Pre-quell of Hermione's Mask up. **

**R&R? Suggestions? Anything helps. **

**Special thanks to ****Esmeralda-Potter18**** for an actual message. **

**See y'all soon!**

**Love from**

**Alyss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

'**Lo again! Sorry I haven't been able to update the last few days, but I've been busy! I had a tryout for swim team last week, and got on a pretty high level, despite the fact I haven't swam for a week and a half (competitively). Also, I've been cleaning, volunteering, and traveling alllllll week. I went to two b-day parties and am EXHAUSTED! My dad also had to go on a business trip, (he's back now), but I had to work hard to help my mom, and I have my aunt and uncle visiting. I also have a book project for school I've been working on this chapter all week! **

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story, and those of you who reviewed. Already over a thousand views on all of my story's!**

**To ****Nanettez****, thanks for the review! To answer your question, Hermione goes to an accelerated learning school, where they give the kids practice with grades, because Hermione is so smart. I know that that doesn't ever really - will be more than 1.**

**And, by the way, everyone, I have a poll up and running for all y'all who want a say in what story I write next. There are 21 options, and you can choses 3 you like. Please do it, though, I only have, like, 6 votes so far. But thaaaaannnnnkkkkk you to everyone who has voted. And if you have any story suggestions you'd like me to put up, just tell me. And now, back to the story!**

**Songs:**

**Haunted by Evanescence**

**Unbreakable by Fireflight**

**Missing by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything Harry Potter. **

Chapter 3

Runaway's

Harry Potter sat in his room, glaring out the window. It was his brothers eighth birthday, and, once again, his parents forgot it was his, too. It had only been four years since Voldemort had come to Godrics Hallow and changed the Potter family's life forever. It had only been three years since Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had become friends.

A lot had changed since then. Dumbledore had started giving Landry private lessons at age 7 (as promised) with a real wand they bout from Olivander. They convinced the ministry to let them train Landry young so he could become a great arourer one day. They had barley progressed over the first lesson since they started, but Dumbledore reassured the two frazzled parents that it was most likely because this was his first time doing magic. Harry snorted. Yeah, right.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny decided since they wouldn't get wands, they had better start wandless magic and building their own staff's and wands using the newly found library.

Harry, for one, had grown a lot.

He was now five foot 3 inches tall, along with Hermione. Ginny, only seven, was also 5 feet tall. The three best friends had tried to get together as often as possible.

One of Ginny's first visits, the threesome found Potter library on one of their explorations of Potter Mansion. The whole forth floor was a house itself. The inquisitive four year olds had already found a training room, a small kitchen, and a few other bedrooms on the forth floor. There was also a potions room, (Harry and Hermione often bickered who could use the cupboards first, and who got the seat next to the window), and a workout room connecting to the training room. They had found a glass room on the edge of the roof, supporting all sorts of Herboligy materials and a wide assortment of plants. There were 3 rooms, and they decided to study one each year, with Binky to tell them what each plant was.

Determined to find more hidden wonders, they ventured into the darker part of the Mansion, where spider webs and bird nests littered the halls, and old furniture lay pilled up. As they approached, a few rats scuttled away. Ginny shrieked and jumped behind Harry and Hermione.

After pushing the furniture out of the way, best they could, they crawled under a large sofa, and through a small hole in a chair. On the other side, they found a door locked, and cobwebs covering the corners. Harry, along with Hermione and Ginny, pushed open the giant, wooden doors. Looking into the room, the trio gasped.

The room was magnificent, with large floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with books. There was a large window right in front of them, overlooking the forest. There were benches and plushy chairs, and a door that led to another section of books, even greater in quantity than this room. The three just stood there, gaping at the room. Then Hermione rushed forward, going towards the spellbook area. She picked several off the shelves and sat on one of the chairs, placing the books on the table set in front of her. She picked up a thick, black one with silver trimmings. "Oh, my," Hermione sighed dreamily, "look at all these spells! There are all sorts of ideas, and, and theory's I'd never dream of testing! This is amazing!"

She turned to Harry and Ginny, both who were walking around the library, picking out books that looked interesting to them. "We could probably finish our magical education in about, 3 years! I mean, we could learn anything we wanted from these!"

Harry and Ginny both looked at Hermione. "That, that's actually a brilliant idea," Ginny exclaimed, "Then we would never have to go to Hoggy-warty's! I never want to study under Dumbly-dor."

Both girls turned to Harry, as if asking his opinion. Harry glanced around the room. "I think you two may be onto something," he muttered, running his fingers over some books, "We would never have to do what our parents wanted us to do, and learn extra things among it. I think it's a great idea!"

Both girls squealed and hugged Harry. They would've explored more, but for the first time in a while, a voice called, "Harry! Get down here! We need you right now! And, bring Ginny."

Harry looked at the two girls in confusion, who in turn, stared back. "Why would my mom ever call to me?" he asked the two, who just shrugged their shoulders.

Harry, along with Ginny, maneuvered their way through the treacherous path of chairs, while Hermione stayed to explore the library a bit. The two made their way down the stairs silently, peaking around corners to make sure it was safe. Reaching the bottom step, the two peaked around the corner. There stood Lily Potter with Landry, accompanied by Mrs. Weasly. Lily looked slightly smug about something, and so did Mrs. Weasly. Landry stood there eating yet another large, chocolate ice cream, filling his already bulging stomach with more food.

Deciding they should probably make their entrance, Harry and Ginny stepped down to the floor, walking towards the two, smug females.

"There you are! What took you so long," snapped Lily, seemingly forgetting how Harry used to be her favorite son in the light of fame and fortune.

"What did you need us for?" asked Harry maturely, hiding his shaking fists in his sleeves.

Lily sighed, annoyed, "We needed to tell you that Ginny is now going to be Landry's best friend, because my baby boy and Molly's darling girl are meant for each other," Lily's voice turned to cooing as she talked about Landry.

"Now, come on Ginny, dear, we are taking you and Landry to Diagon Ally, and maybe Hogsmead afterwards," Mrs. Weasly said, holding her hands out to her little girl.

Ginny stared at her mother in shock. Then, her face started turning purple from anger. Harry backed away, sensing Ginny was about to explode.

"Ginny?" said Mrs. Weasly, walking up to her daughter and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny pushed her hand off, "You want me to be friends," she said slowly and dangerously, " with THAT WALRUS!"

Harry held back a chuckle, knowing it would get his mother angry with him.

Mrs. Weasly looked at her daughter nervously, then Lily Potter. "Now, I'm sure you didn't mean that, Ginny de-"

Ginny stopped her mother in midsentence by glaring at her. "I'm pretty sure I mean every word I say, _**mother**_."

Ginny glowered at the two adults, and practically snarled at Landry. "Harry's been my best friend since I was two years old, and he never, ever made fun of me or PUSHED ME TO THE GROUND, KICKING MY ATHENA ON THE WAY OUT!"

Molly Weasly gasped. Athena was Ginny's tiger-cat. The boys had tried to get her to buy a doll, but when she refused, they tried to get her a stuffed griffin. But Ginny had spotted a small, little tiger-cat on the way out, and practically fell to her knees, begging them to get her the small kitten. She had been tied to a lamplight, with a note attached. It had said, 'can't take care of, please give her a good home.'

They had had no idea what bread Athena was, so they called her a tiger-cat because she was very playful, but also very vicious whenever someone unwelcome went near Ginny.

When Ginny had come home with the cat, Mrs. Weasly had fallen out of her chair. She had told the boys to get Ginny a doll, or stuffed animal. Instead, little Ginny Weasly had come home with a small black kitten, her orange eyes looking at Mrs. Weasly questioningly. "It's ok, Athena," Ginny said to the cat, who turned her gaze on Ginny, "that's just my mom. Mom, meet Athena."

Molly Weasly looked at the cat in shock for a few seconds before yelling at Ginny, "I TOLD YOU TO GET A DOLL, OR A STUFFED ANIMAL, NOT A _REAL_ ANIMAL!"

Ginny had tears streaking down her face, "B-but she was all alone, tied to a lamp post. N-n-no-one wanted her."

Mrs. Weasly looked at Ginny's tear streaked face to the small kitten rubbing against her, mewing its content at being with Ginny.

"Oh, alright," sighed Mrs. Weasly, trying to block out the excited squeals that filled the air, "but you have to take care of her. It's a big responsibility."

"Don't worry, mum," Ginny said, eye's shining, and "she and I will be the best of friends!"

True to her word, Ginny and Athena were in separate-able. Wherever Ginny was, Athena would be close by.

Lily Potter frowned, not getting the importance of this. "Why would it matter if he kicked Athena? Who's that, a stuffed animal?"

Ginny's glare intensified at Landry. "No, a REAL ANIMAL, ATHENA!" she called.

A dart of back and orange appeared at Ginny's side. Ginny picked her up.

Landry looked up, saw the cat, let out a pig-like squeal and hid behind his mother.

"What's the problem, Landry," taunted Ginny, Athena hissing angrily, "scared of a 'wittle girw and her kitty-witty?'"

"Are you threatening my son?!" asked Lily angrily.

"Yes, I believe I am." Said Ginny with finality.

And so, Ginny was from then on not welcome near Landry.

At first, Ginny was only allowed to visit the Potter residents three times a month. Then, using the Potter family library and Hermione's stunning logic, they figured out how to make a reusable port-key like devise. It was small, gold ring with a small emerald in the middle of it. All Ginny had to do was whisper to the ring, 'Double chocolate starfish,' and place her finger on the ring. It would identify her fingerprint and bring her to Potter Mansion. To get home, all she had to do was whisper to her ring, 'Weasly household, Ginny's pink room," and identify her fingerprint. The threesome had then gotten together every morning and night, sometimes during the day when Ginny went out into the forest outside her house.

To insure Ginny was never caught, Harry and Hermione had placed wards on the inside and outside of Ginny's room, warning her when someone was trying to get in or visit her.

On one visit, the three found out that Ginny could talk to animals.

The three were hungry, so they went to their newly refurbished kitchen.

"What does Athena eat, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm," Ginny turned to Athena, "what do you want to eat?" she asked the cat questioningly.

The kitten purred and mewed a few times.

"That's right, Athena," Ginny said to the cat, "I'll get you some food. What do you want?"

The kitten mewed some more.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you want a tofu sandwich. I thought cats liked fish and milk. And why water?"

The cat had mewed some more, and Ginny had laughed.

Harry and Hermione watched the interaction in awe, and quite a bit of confusion. Ginny was talking to the cat like it was perfectly natural.

"Um, Ginny?" asked Harry hesitantly, "Why are you talking to your cat?"

Ginny looked at them, surprised. "I thought it would be obvious. I'm having a conversation. And yes, I can talk to cats."

Hermione and Harry spent a lot of time repairing their attic rooms. First, they closed off the holes in each of their ceilings, putting windows on the halfway mark to add a sort of balcony to each of their rooms. The next step was getting Binky to make an allusion that the house was whole, which he did gladly.

After several months of hard work, they had finished. Poor Ginny, on the other hand, was now shunned among her brothers because she had refused Landry's friend-ship, except Ron. Both of them held a fiery hate for Landry because, one, because Ron had seen him push Ginny down, and two, they both thought him a git.

After a while, Ron had joined the ranks of friends, his personality finishing the group. Because Ron was friends with Harry, (the Weasly's still didn't know about Hermione), he was soon shunned as well. But the foursome couldn't care less. This was because, now that everyone despised them, they had started to stay most of their days and nights with Harry and Hermione at the Potters Mansion. Ron slept with Harry, and Ginny with Hermione. Once in a while, they would return to the burrow, just to give a show that they were still there. And, through learning with the textbooks, found a way to charm the family clock to say they were home. Not that anyone would notice the difference, anyway.

They had decided to make a schedule the 4 would follow. It read:

Days: Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday

6:00am: get ready, get ready, get ready, get ready, get ready, get ready (stretch x 6)

7:00 am: Run Run Run Run Run Run

8:00 am: Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9:00 am: Herbology/CMC/Herbology/CMC/Herbology/CMC (CMC means Care of magical creatures)

10:00am Gymnastics/Aerobics/training/ Gymnastics/Aerobics/training

11:00am (Flying/Reading/Anything)

12:00pm Lunch

1:00 pm: (Flying/Reading/Anything)

2:00 pm: Arithmancy/Muggle/Arithmancy/Muggle/Arithmancy/Mug gle

3:00 pm: French/German/Bulgarian/French/German/Bulgarian

4:00 pm: Charms/Transfig./Charms/Transfig./Charms/Transfig. 

5:00 pm: DADA DADA DADA DADA DADA DADA

6:00pm: Potions Potions Potions Potions Potions Potions

7:00 pm: Wash up

8:00pm: Dinner/Desert/T.V.

9:00 pm: Bed/Study/Bed/Study/Bed/Study

10:00pm: _/Read/_/Read/_/Read

11:00pm: _/Read/_/Read/_/Read

11:30pm: _/Astronomy/_/Astronomy/_/Astronomy

12:00pm: _/Astronomy/_/Astronomy/_/Astronomy

They decided to take Sunday's off to do anything they wanted, guaranteeing fun and games. Since Harry's parents forgot to send him to primary school since age two, it didn't really matter to his parents what he did, as long as he was out of the way.

Landry, on the other hand, took to berating Harry, Ron, and Ginny, (Hermione was under a delusion charm,) trying to push them into attacking him. The one time Ron ever fought back was when Landry started taunting Ginny. Ron had gotten a good punch to Landry's eye, causing him to wail loudly. All the parents had rushed to his aid, yelling at the threesome. On the way back to their rooms, Harry and Hermione came up with an idea.

"Sooooooo, guys," started Hermione, "what do you think of humiliating Landry?"

Everybody turned and looked at her with confusion. Then, Harry's eye's lit up. "Wait, you mean that we'll-"

"And then we can-"

"Tuning his frog-"

"Banana whipped cream with botebouter pus-"

"Releasing the snakes-"

"Camera's in the box-"

"His Merlin robe -"

"Latin books -"

"Exploding broomsticks-"

"HOLY CHOCOLATE STARFISH! What is with you two?!" yelled Ginny pointing at them, exasperated.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then at her in confusion, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Err, what?" asked Harry.

Now Ginny rolled her eyes, "The two of you," she pointed at Harry and Hermione, "have been bantering back and forth with random words that the two of us," she gestured to Ron and herself, "have no idea what in the world you're talking about."

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah, that. Well, we're discussing ways to humiliate the boy-who-lived-to-be-embarrassed, yet not be caught."

"Ohhhhhhh," chorused Ron and Ginny.

And with that, they dived into the project with vigor.

The following years were absolute chaos for the Potters. Everywhere you turned, a new prank was being pulled, on Landry, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and pretty much anyone who came to the Potters that was a Landry-lover.

One of their favorites was when Harry and Ginny charmed a few boutebouters from their greenhouses to float over Landry's head; Ron transfigured the colorful word lettering on Landry's cake to a creepy evil monster thing, while Hermione made the cake come to life. The cake stood up, causing the Potters to scream, and

As an act of rebellion against their parents, each of them dyed streaks in their hair upon Harry's 7th birthday. Harry's were bright green ones, Hermione liked a nice and subtle purple, Ron decided on an even brighter orange then his hair, and Ginny got the brightest, most vibrant pink she could find.

Oh, how Harry loathed Landry. Most people would say, oh my, the kindness pores from Landry's very essence. Harry would say, oh, what brains Landry lacks, his chubbiness filling the very pours of this room. He snickered at the thought of the wizarding world learning that Harry hated his brother.

Well, anyway, back to today. Harry was glaring out the window when Ron entered the room. He was fuming at the thought of this little, oh-so-wonderful brother. Ron saw Harry glaring at the Quidditch Party downstairs. He sighed and walked over to his best friend.

"Harry, dude, it _really_ is ok if you want their attention. You can just admit it, like Ginny, Hermione and I have. I mean-" he quailed as Harry's penetrating glare turned on him.

"Do you really think _I_ want their attention, after what they did to us. Do you _really think_," Ron tried to stop Harry from exploding with anger but it was too late. Well, Ron sighed to himself, better he yells at me now then at Ginny latter. The two will go back and forth forever until Harry apologizes to Ginny. Ron squared his shoulder and turned to Harry. "Mate-"

"Don't _mate_ me!" Harry's voice started getting louder and louder, "I mean, it's not like we've had to _hide our presence_ from those, those people, those _**beasts**_ who are supposed to be our parents! They've neglected us beyond anything I've ever read about! AND YOU WANT US TO JUST APPOLIGIZE AND LIVE WITH IT! I mean, it's not like we've had to make ourselves food since age 3, like we've had to learn how to read, write, and learned almost all seven years of Hogwarts curriculum, plus muggle education to college, trained and worked out in the training room, read almost the ENTIRE library, by ourselves. Really, it's not like we've mastered wandless magic at the age of 6, learned our animagus forms, learned to apperiate, make healing slaves and such, learned karate, tae quan do (A/N, I can't spell,_'winces'_, sorry), and gymnastic like moves, 10 different languages, animal speak, and weapons fighting ALL BY OURSELVES?! We HATE THEM! We should probably just runaway and live alone. It's not like they'd notice." Harry was breathing heavily by the end of his rant, pacing back and forth, while Ron sat on a table, watching Harry's crazy hand movements.

Harry looked at Ron, who stared back. "I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, "Guess I had to get that off my chest."

Ron just laughed, "Harry, mate, I've known you for 3 years, I think I'm used to your rants by now. Oh, and here," he shoved a crumpled packed package into his hands, "Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled at Ron, "Thanks. Where are the girls, anyway?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, they're probably debating on what dress they should wear for your birthday, not that anyone would see them in it, anyway."

"We were not!" an indignant voice called. The door opened, revealing Ginny and Hermione, both in black skinny jeans, Hermione had an elbow length, V-neck purple-colored blouse, her wavy brown hair pulled into a tight pony-tail, while Ginny's was a darker pink top, her auburn-red hair also in a pony-tail, a few lose bangs floating around her face. The clothing showed off their lean forms from all the exercise and conditioning they and the boys had been doing. Harry and Ron also had black skinny jeans on, Harry with a bottle green tee shirt while Ron's was a burnt orange. None on them had shoes, because, with no parents, they could do whatever they wanted. Their shirts also accented their hairstreaks, and their favorite rebelling colors.

In Hermione's hand was a camera, and Ginny was holding a pile of pancakes on an enormous plate, eight candles on the top pancake and lit.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" everyone yelled at once, Hermione's finger furiously taking pictures.

Harry laughed as Ron, Ginny (who placed the pancakes on a table), and Hermione all gave him a huge, group hug. "You guys are the best," Harry said fondly.

The three smirked at him, Ginny, placing a blindfold over his eyes, Ron holding his hands behind his back, and Hermione clicking away.

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly.

"Don't worry, we're just taking you to the- umph!" Hermione's voice suddenly diminished.

"Don't tell him! You'll ruin the surprise!" Ginny hissed with laughter poorly hidden.

Harry could imagine Hermione's eye's rolling with mirth. "Really, Ginny. That wasn't necessary."

"Yeah, well," came Ginny's huff of annoyance.

Ron helped Harry stand up, still keeping his hands behind his back. "You know," Harry smirked," I'm not going to try and take the blindfold off. You can let go of my arms, now."

Ron released his hands, and Harry heard Ginny snort. Ron's face was probably beat red, now.

After a lot of bickering, (between Ron and Hermione), the four kids reached their destination. They lead Harry into the room and opened his eyes.

Harry gasped, looking at the room with awestruck eyes. The entire thing was like a mini Quidditch field! An undetectable extension charm must've been added, because the room was the size of the Hogwarts field. There were 3 keepers hoops on either side, stands at least 30 feet high, and a few sheds and tents for the Quidditch balls and brooms. Harry turned to his friends with a smile. "This is the best birthday EVER!" he yelled the last part, tackling the three into a hug.

The four laughed as they tumbled to the ground. 'Hey," exclaimed Ron excitedly," why don't we play two on two Quidditch? Harry and Hermione can be on a team, and Ginny and I will be on the other. No keepers, two chasers, but only one of you can go after the snitch. You can use the chasers on and off as you want, the second roll of chaser doesn't have to be used the whole time."

Hermione laughed, holding a hand out for Harry to get up. Pulling him up, she turned to Ron, who was still detangling himself from Ginny. "You are _SO_ going to lose!"

Then she took off towards the broom shed, Harry at her heels. They grabbed a Nimbus 2000 each, and turned towards each other. "I thought you were afraid of heights?" asked Harry, confused. He had known Hermione practically his whole life, and found out their first flight she was absolutely terrified of heights.

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Well, I practiced a bit, and, I wasn't so scared anymore. Ready to humiliate Ron's Quidditch skills?"

"Totally!"

The two took flight, circling the now distant ground. Ron and Ginny soon came into sight and kicked off the ground. They stared at each other. Then their magiced doll-referee came over. He unlocked the balls, tossing them into the air. Hermione and Ginny instantly shot towards the red Quaffle. Harry aimed his broom up and flew higher than the game. He circled around, searching for the snitch. Hermione dogged Ginny back and forth, the Quaffle tucked under her arm. She tossed it towards the left hoop, but found that

Ron had blocked it and was heading towards the HH goals, since Harry and Hermione came up with the name for their team, while Ron and Ginny were the Weasels. Harry swooped down from his perch to grab the Quaffle, tossing it to Hermione, with tucked it under her arm and headed back.

Harry searched for the snitch in the sky, Ron copying his actions. The score was now 70-60, with the Weasels in the lead. Hermione and Ginny had both been practicing Quidditch together constantly, and could read each other very easily. They were so evenly matched that Harry and Ron's help were the only things allowing them to score.

Suddenly, Harry saw the snitch. Its gleaming gold was visible just above the stands. Harry urged his broom forward. He could see Ron on his tail, blindly following Harry to the snitch. Harry pushed his broom harder; the snitch spotted them and quickly fluttered off. Around and around the towers they went, suddenly heading to the ground. Ron spotted the snitch and started gaining speed. Harry and Ron were neck and neck as they hurled to the ground. Both the girls stopped and screamed as they grew closer to the ground. Harry pushed his hand out as far as he could, trying to out-stretch Ron's lanky arms. They landed with a thud, both boys brooms hitting the ground. The Quaffle was unceremoniously thrown to the ground as both girls raced to the moaning masses on the ground.

Harry sat up and spat something out of his mouth and into his hand. The snitch fluttered its wings as Harry gave the girls a triumphant grin. His head turned as Ron moaned, clutching his head as he struggled to get up. Harry and Hermione both pulled Ron to his feet, as Ginny rolled on the grass, laughing, knowing Ron was ok.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Look at poor Ron as he attempts to beat the famously undefeated seeker, Harry Pott- OW!" Ron clutched his head as a fresh bout of pain erupted in his head. Hermione quickly fluttered around him, checking to see if he was ok. She pulled Ron over to the medic tents, ignoring his attempts to assure her he was fine.

Ginny and Harry smirked at each other as Ron leaned heavily on Hermione's shoulder. "Bet you 5 gallons they'll be together by the next 3 springs."

"You're on, " said Harry, shacking Ginny's hand.

Not to far away, Hermione and Ron were spying at Harry and Ginny. They watched as Harry laughed and put his arm around Ginny, who in turn, leaned into his embrace.

"Bet you 5 gallons Harry 'll ask Ginny on a date by the next 3 springs."

"That's not even worth the money, but I bet they'll kiss by the next two Christmases," replied Hermione.

The two looked at each other, then the laughing Harry and Ginny. It was plainly obvious they were enjoying each other's company.

When the three got back to Harry's room, they surprised him by a bucket-load of presents and a nice, big cake. It was decorated in a pink, green, orange and cream-colored swirl that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY, LOVE, YOUR FELLOW REBEL COMERADS."

After singing the traditional Happy Birthday song, they each gave themselves huge chunks of cake, (about ¼ the cake each, but don't worry! It wasn't too big, and they're saving part of the cake for latter), then ran over to the presents. Hermione had given him a brand new potions making kit with a journal to record anything he found about the potion he was making, Ron had given him a new broom cleaning kit, and Ginny handed him a brightly wrapped present that was oddly, shaped like a book. Ginny was not the sort of person to give out books, so Harry was bewildered on what it might be. Harry carefully unwrapped the paper, earning snickers from Hermione and Ron. Harry glared at the two of them, whilst Ginny just looked confused.

Harry finished taking off the paper to find a small, bound book. It had a picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry with their arms around each other, smiling at the camera (yes, in that order). Ginny was waving at the happily, sighing with content as she leaned into Harry's arms. Hermione and Ron were occasionally shooting glances at each other, looking away, embarrassed, when the other caught the look. Harry flipped open the book and tears filled his eyes. It had pictures of the four of them as they grew up. From little toddler pictures, trying to clime up to the bookshelf, to today at the Quidditch pitch. Harry smiled at the last picture of Ginny and him, hugging, waving at the camera. There were plenty of blank pages afterwards to make room for more.

"It's a magically expanding book," Ginny explained, "I fills up with pictures as you take them. They're magically connected." When Harry didn't respond, she started to panic, "Um, well, if you don't like them, I can-"

Harry looked up, startled. Ginny was surprised to see his eye's welling with tears, "Why wouldn't I like it? This is the best present ever! Thank you, Ginny," Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, and she sighed with content as she buried her face in his shirt. He smelled like broomstick wood, the outdoors, books, and a hint of cinnamon.

Ron coughed, getting the attention of the two, "_Thanks_," he said sarcastically, "I mean, it's not like Hermione and I got you presents, or anything."

Harry smiled at Ron, "Well, you didn't get me the picture of you covered in the boutebouters puss, did you?" he asked, showing him a page in the book.

Ron turned red and he turned to Ginny. "I told you not to put hat in there!" he hissed and started to chase Ginny around the room.

Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron wandlessly shot spell after spell at Ginny, trying to get her with a freezing charm. Instead, he hit Athena. The cat froze in mid-jump and fell to the ground. He stopped at the sight of Ginny's glare. Then he ran back across the room as the battle changed corse. Ginny shot hair loss spells, bat bogie hexes, and anything at all she managed to think of in such anger.

As Ron yelped, Harry and Hermione wheezed and fell to the ground, rolling around, tears of laughter falling down their faces.

When Ginny was done with Ron, one could describe him as an undiscovered creature. His hair was gone, and his head turned blue, bat wings fluttering on his face. His arms had turned into wings, and his legs were in a sort of octopus tentacle form. "Now you can stay like that," she said smugly.

Ron glared at Hermione and Harry rolling on the floor, almost sobbing with laughter. "Oh, stop it, you gits, you wouldn't like it if you were hexed silly by that little monster right there," he pointed at Ginny.

This just made the three cry with mirth.

The day went by relatively fast, and then night fell. The foursome lay in a circle on their backs, on top of the Potter roof. Ginny sighed and stood up, causing the rest to look at her. "Mom is going to want to take us home, Ron, we have to go or she'll notice we're gone."

Harry and Hermione sat up with Ron, following Ginny as she slid through the window and into their living room. Harry and Hermione cast delusion charms on themselves, shivering at the cold sensation. When Ginny deemed the two invisible, they set off down the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs, Ginny started talking to Harry, "Hey, Harry?"

"Ya, Ginny?"

"Well, you know how earlier you were saying we could run away without our parents notice?"

Harry blushed, "You heard that?"

"Just the end of it. But you have a point, why _are_ we still here? I mean, there's nothing really tying us here. We could just run away, start new lives for ourselves."

They all found themselves agreeing with her, nodding their heads.

Upon reaching the bottom, they found it filled with presents and wrappings, but completely deserted. They looked around the room and found that the only people there were the Potters and Landry. They quickly hid themselves, casting charms on Ginny and Ron, joining them with Harry and Hermione in the ranks of the invisible.

Ginny started hyperventilating "Wh-where are mom-mom and dad?" she wheezed out, and Harry shot an arm around her shoulder to keep her from collapsing right there and then.

Ron looked around, "They, they probably just took the twins home, and, and are coming back because they forgot us." He stared at the fireplace, hard. When nothing happened, he turned to Harry. "Uh, mate, we may need to stay the night."

Landry laughed loudly as his parents played with him, and all three looked like such a perfect, happy family, it made Harry's blood boil. He didn't even notice the room shacking, the terrified shrieks of his mom, the yelling of his dad, his sobbing brother who fainted on the spot. He didn't see the glass on the table fall to the floor and shatter, or the pictures falling from their hooks, or even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sharing frightened looks. His vision was filled with red. He looked down, startled, as Ginny wrapped him in a big hug. The room stopped shacking, and utter silence filled the room.

The elder Potters looked at each other, then at Landry. "Do, do you think that was Landry," asked Lily in a whisper holding the knocked out form of her son.

James looked at Lily, then at Landry, "I'll fire-call Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Harry looked at the other three, who shared his panic. What if Dumbledore found out it was he who cast the magic, and then that his friends were staying with him?

"Hey, Ginny?" he whispered.

"Ya?" she whimpered.

Harry took a deep breath, "We might want to, you know, consider your earlier idea."

"What, runaway?"

All three looked at Harry, and, seeing his nod, also agreed. They all quickly rushed up the stairs, trying their best to ignore Lily Potter cooing at her son.

Ginny still held tight to Harry in fear, her face buried in his shirt, eventually causing Harry to carry her back to the room. They burst into the main living room and rushed to the closet. Ginny dropped from Harry's arms and followed them, each person picking up a magically expanded backpack's with feather-light charms. Each held a tent for camping (a magical one), basic need books, and all their money and allowance inside, as well as a few packaged foods.

Then, they rushed to their rooms, filling their trunks with all the clothing in their closets, (not that they had too much, just a few work-out cloths, potions robes, regular robes, and muggle clothing), feather weighting and shrinking the trunks to fit in their backpacks. Next came another trunk that they filled with all their personal belongings. They were basically taking their very existence from the room and taking it with them. They were rushing to the potions room (rooms now empty, save the beds and dresser) when Harry froze.

"Dumbledore's in the wards, and entering the house," Harry whispered to his friends.

They then decided to split up, Hermione and Ginny heading to Potter library to take ALL the books with them by casting a difficult spell Hermione came up with. They basically shrunk the entire room, leaving nothing left except a big, empty space in the wall. They would then cast a duplicating charm of the room without anything in it, then add magic destroying charms so no one would tell anything was there in the first place.

Harry and Ron ran to the potions room, picking up every bit of material in there, (shrinking the cupboard with the ingredients). They then proceeded to the Quidditch pitch, which was promptly shrunk (again) and stuck in the bag after placing a HUGE featherweight charm on it. The Herboligy room was (shrunk again) placed in the bag, and they all met up in the rooms again.

"Ok, guys, we need to undo all the charms on the roof," Harry said, taking charge, "I'll call Binky, you guys need to get out of here." And with that, he tossed each of them a Nimbus 2000, keeping one for himself.

Ginny glared at him, "You do need our help, you know."

Harry avoided eye contact, "I don't, and I'll be fine and meet you at the hiding hole. But you have to get out of here _now_!"

Before any more protests could be made, Harry casts large delusion charms and notice-me-not, as well as silence charms, Hermione joining in. The group was now silent, invisible, and unnoticeable except to each other. He also sent a compulsion charm at them to fly to the hiding hole without him and wait for him there. If Harry wasn't there in 20 minutes, they would be forced to fly to Diagon Alley without him.

With that task complete, Harry called out softly, "Binky."

The little house-elf appeared, his brown toga swaying slightly in the wind from the open windows. "Yes, master Harry?"

Harry felt his heart break, Binky had been his first ever friend, and how he was forced to leave him. "Please call me Harry, it's my last time ever being here. My friends and I are running away, now. Could you please help me collapse the renovation charms, spells, and wards? We also need to do a sent cleaning charm."

The elf hesitated, "Of course, mas- Harry. Binky is happy he serves young master."

Harry smiled.

The two collapsed the wards as fast as they could, sensing Dumbledore walking into the house. Harry was sweating from the effort, but he knew if they didn't get them down, Dumbledore would come after them for their magical ability's, as well as smarts and excellent physical condition. He would probably want Harry and the others to protect 'young Landry' until he was strong enough to defend himself.

Finally, they collapsed the last spell, leaving the forth floor to its former glory. Dust speckled the air, cobwebs lining the ceilings. Harry collapsed on the ground from temporary exhaustion. Then, feeling Dumbledore's presence coming up to their floor, he quickly shot up.

"Binky," he whispered in sudden excitement, "would you like to be free of the Potters and come live with my friends and I?"

Binky's eyes welled with tears, "Binky would like that, young master, except Binky cannot leave the Potter residents without clothing. Binky also needs permission from the Gringotts goblins."

Harry thought fast, then said," Why don't I free you from the clothing bounding and give you permission. Then we can go to Gringotts."

"Oh, Master Harry, Binky would like that!" the little elf smiled excitedly, giving Harry a big hug around the middle.

Harry flinched as he felt Dumbledore reach the top, then head for the room they were in.

"Binky," Harry whispered worriedly, "we have to go now, Dumbledore is coming our way."

Binky nodded his head determinedly, "Master Harry must give Binky cloths, or Binky cannot go."

Harry nodded his head feverishly. He dove his hand into his bag and withdrew a sweater he'd had in there. He tossed it to Binky, who caught it, then whispered, "Binky the house-elf. In the name of the Potter's, I release you from your position."

Binky relaxed as a magical glow started out from his hands, covering his entire body. He shot a silence spell at Harry, and not a moment too soon. Harry began to tumble about, screaming in anguish.

Binky quickly grabbed Harry's arm and disappeared with a silent crack.

Albus Dumbledore opened the door to find an empty, abandon room. Shrugging his shoulders, the supposed greatest wizard of age turned and left the room.

**A/N**

**Sooooooo, you like it? Suggestions and critiques are welcome, (not too harsh, please).**

**I'm beeegggging you to please vote at my only open poll, it's only going to stay open for a little while longer! **

**I'll be updating as soon as possible!**

**Love from**

**Alyss**


End file.
